Medkit
The Medkit is a small box or bag used/dropped by Medics to heal themselves and/or other soldiers on the battlefield that are within range. They are featured in every game in the ''Battlefield'' series except Battlefield 1943 and Battlefield Heroes . Battlefield 1942 The Medkit is a gadget featured in Battlefield 1942 and is issued to the Medic kit. It is used to heal an injured player, all the way up to full health. It can be used to both heal the player possessing it as well as other wounded players. It can 'overheat', to avoid abuse of the medical bag, but it only "overheats" after a long time of consistent healing. Generally, players can heal a very large amount of health before it overheats. Battlefield Vietnam The Medkit is a gadget featured in Battlefield Vietnam and is issued to the Assault, Heavy Assault, and Scout kits for the MACV - Studies and Observations Group. It acts exactly as it does in Battlefield 1942, with the same model and animations. World War II Mod The Medkit is issued to the USMC and IJA as a healing implement in the World War II Mod. Battlefield 2 The Medic Bag is a gadget featured in Battlefield 2 and is issued to the Medic kit. It takes the form of a bag with medical supplies inside and strapped tight. It gradually heals player for a short period of time or can be thrown on the ground to instantly heal players to full health. A player can deploy a maximum of 5 Medic Bags on the ground before throwing the next one replaces the first one. The Medkits are also very useful as bait for enemy infantry. The player can use one to lure an enemy toward a booby trap (e.g. a Claymore anti-personnel mine). They can also be used to reset the bodies of severely wounded players which would normally be impossible to revive (e.g. if they are clipping or too far away from the soldier's kit). Battlefield 2142 The Medic Hub is a gadget featured in Battlefield 2142 and is issued to the Assault kit as standard equipment. It can be thrown on the ground to heal nearby teammates (and enemies). Holding the hub increases the healing rate, though an "exhausted" hub cannot be thrown to the ground. A deployed hub will expire if its contents have been exhausted, enough time has passed, or it has received too much damage. The Advanced Medic Hub upgrade increases the healing rate, and also allows an Assault soldier inside a vehicle to heal infantry outside the vehicle. MedkitBF2142.png|The Medic Hub while held. MedkitBF2142Deployed.png|The Medic Hub deployed. Battlefield: Bad Company The Medkit is a gadget featured in Battlefield: Bad Company and is issued to the Support kit. The in-game health system has that players do not regenerate health over time. If a player is injured, a medic kit dropped nearby will be "consumed" by the player to heal themselves to full health over a short period of time (by 5 HP increments). In order to deploy a medkit, one must select the medkit, then they can see the player holding it. The player must then press the fire button (R1 or RT) to drop it on the ground. While holding the medkit, it heals the player holding it, but at a slower rate than with the medkit on the ground. An unlimited number of medkits can be dropped by one player at a time. The healing process can be interrupted by a single point of damage on the healing player. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Medkit is a gadget featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and is issued to the Medic kit. Players will slowly regenerate health over time, but if a Medkit is dropped nearby an injured player, it will speed up this process drastically, as well as provide the kit deployer with experience points. A Medkit can be used by any player, even enemies, and can heal multiple players at once. It can also heal through walls. If the player switches classes after deploying one or more Medkits, they will still gain experience points if a teammate heals through his or her medkit. A Medkit takes 2 seconds after deployment before it begins healing, and heals 10 player health per second in a radius of 3.5 meters. The Medkit has a limit of 200 health to heal. The Medic Kit Improved Heal specialization increases the speed of healing by 50%, allowing the Medkit to heal 10 health every 0.5 seconds. With the Medic Kit Improved Range specialization, radius is doubled from 3.5m to 7m, allowing healing over a larger distance. Only one medkit can be dropped at a time as opposed to an unlimited number. On consoles, the player automatically drops the medkit to the ground. On PC, the player still holds the medkit, meaning the player has to manually drop it to the ground. Without a medkit, players regenerate health at a rate of 3 health per second after not taking damage after 6 seconds. Players do not regenerate health in Hardcore. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam The Medkit is a gadget featured in the Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam expansion, once again issued to the Medic kit. It is identical in performance to the base game counerpart, with the same specializations affecting it. The only difference between the counterparts are aesthetic. Battlefield Play4Free The Medkit is a gadget featured in Battlefield Play4Free and is issued to the Medic kit. It functions in a near-identical manner to its counterparts in other games, gradually restoring an amount of health. However, two alternatives to the medkit exists, the field bandages and the adrenaline shot. If a medic puts points into the Training tree related to the medkit, they can improve the healing range and amount of health a kit can heal before disappearing, as well as the capability of placing two or three medkits at once. MedicBoxP4F2.png|A render of the Medkit in Battlefield Play4Free MedicBoxP4F3.png|A render of the Medkit in Battlefield Play4Free MedicBoxP4F1.png|A render of the Medkit in Battlefield Play4Free P4Fthrowing MK.png|Deploying the MedKit. Battlefield 3 The Medic Kit is a gadget featured in Battlefield 3 for the Assault kit. Unlike previous games, the medkit's healing effect does not stack as players receive the same high rate of healing regardless of how many medkits are nearby. If a teammate's medkit is nearby, it is marked with an icon with a bandage on the mini-map. Enemy medkits can be used as well with same effect, though they are not marked on the mini-map. Players can opt for using the M320 or M26 MASS instead, sacrificing their healing ability for more firepower. The medic kit can be placed on and in vehicles allowing them to become mobile healing points. The Medkit will disappear when the user deploys another one. They can also be destroyed by enemy gunfire or explosives. Medicbag.png|3D render of the medkit. BF3 Medkit Render.png|'Medkit'. Battlefield 4 The Medic Bag is a gadget featured in Battlefield 4. It functions in a similar manner to the Battlefield 3 counterpart, healing 10 HP per second to any nearby players. While not unlocked by default, the First Aid Pack is available for use, despite only healing a single player at a time. Players can receive healing from both a Medic Bag and a First Aid Pack. Trivia *The Medkit in both Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 share the same model. *The Medkit appears in every Battlefield game except for Battlefield Heroes and Battlefield 1943. *An assault player carrying a Medkit will always have one on their back, whether it's already deployed or not. *The Medkit in Battlefield 3 has a small window of time where the player can withdraw the kit before throwing. Even if it is not thrown, a Medkit quote will still be heard. *Until the Battlefield 3 1.09 patch, Medkits and Ammo Crates could destroy concrete walls. References Category:Gadgets Category:Healing Items Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 1942 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2 Medic Hub Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 3 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 4